


one

by louderdandelion (corneliastreet)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Can you tell I need more seventeen fics, Drabble, Drunken Truth, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliastreet/pseuds/louderdandelion
Summary: it's midnight and your inhibitions are very low.





	one

Your head feels like its splitting open, but his palm is warm on your forehead. For a moment your chest aches more and you feel very much like crying. He's so kind to you, relentlessly so. Even after everything you did, he's the one who tucks you to bed. Make sure you're okay and breathing. And you're worried he's not in love with you? You're so greedy. This should be enough. This is more than you could ever deserve.

"Wonwoo," you grip his shirt and he turns and pushes you back gently and tells you to stay in bed. It's hard to see his face in the dark. "I- you- I'm so.. sorry. I fucked up." 

"I know. I should have told you nicer. I'm sorry too."

"No," you shift into a sitting position, your head screams in protest. You wince. "It's all my fault. I'm stupid. If I had listened to you-"

The weight of his arms settles on your shoulders, as he guides you back down. Your back meets the sweet surface of your comforter. It's so soft, and it beckons your already sleepy eyes to close. But you need to talk with him. You have to apologize. Prying your eyes open, he's close enough that you can scarcely see the lines of worry in his face. Something inside you tightens. He must have been so worried.

Then, he brushes your hair away from your forehead, like he's been doing it for years. But he doesn't. Your long suppressed feeling for him goes rampant. Maybe it's okay to pretend that he's not just your landlord or your brother's inner circle. That you're not just some child he's responsible for. That he's your lover, and he loves you and that's why he's looking at you like this. 

Maybe, for tonight, you can pretend.

"Rest up. I'll see you in the morning."

Then he's gone. Small sounds of footsteps going fainter. Your hapiness is so short-lived. He's not yours. Never been. Most likely never will. Normally, that's where you leave it at. But the alcohol in your system is bringing up the bravery that you don't really have. 

"Wonwoo." you croak out. There's no reply. He must have left. So in the pretense of the dim room, you whisper, "I like you."

Silence ensues. Somehow, you feel lighter. It's okay if he can't hear you. It's more like a silent confirmation to yourself. You like him. And that's okay, even though unrequited love is so painful. Some people are worth it. He is worth it.

Settling into the pilow, it doesn't take very long for sleep to wash over you. 

Little do you know, Wonwoo stands rigid and wide-eyed, on the other side of your bedroom door that's slightly open and unlike you, he's not going to get any sleep for the rest of night.


End file.
